Somebody to Die for
by FirstmateSwan
Summary: 3 times Bellamy took care of Clarke, and one time he didn't have to.


_After watching Resurrection, and promising drabble to a new friend, this came to mind and suddenly my drabble grew up into a one shot (I'm sleep deprived shhh)_

_Otherwise known as 3 times Bellamy took care of Clarke, and one time he didn't have to._

1:

The "47" have been home for six days. Well, Clarke wasn't exactly sure what home was anymore. But Camp Jaha had her peoples families, and provided a certain level of protection that she couldn't offer them at the time. Her people were mending. Hell, she was mending. After what happened at TonDC and during the battle in Mount Weather, it was only natural. But the sleepless nights were going to cause her to slip in the med bay tomorrow, and she couldn't have that.

Clarke's hand slid between the flaps of Bellamy's tent easily, before she poked her head in. Despite how late it was, she hoped he was still awake.

"Bellamy?" She whispered, looking at his form as he moved under the thin blanket.

"Yes, Princess?" He grumbled, barely poking his head up.

"I..I need you to just hold me, and you can't ask why." She did everything she could to keep her voice emotionless. But Clarke knew she failed.

Thankfully he didn't comment, only held his blanket up and scooted over, leaving just enough room for Clarke to crawl in and burrow into his arms.

"Night, Princess," He muttered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Night, Bell."

Sleep came easy for Clarke, which was something she couldn't say since the moment she set foot on the Ground.

2:

"Dr. Griffin, your daughter needs you in the med bay." A guard said as they walked up to Abby, looking amused.

"What does she need? Is anyone hurt?" She asked, keeping all traces of emotion from her voice. At this point, it wasn't exactly hard.

"She needs stitches, and the grounds version of a banana bag," They snorted before returning back to duty.

Abby could hardly believe what she was told as she made her way to the med bay. But there was no way to deny it when she came face to face with her daughter, who was plastered and hanging onto none other than Bellamy Blake. That was enough to make her blood boil.

"You know, Bell, we could be having a lot more fun if you'd just let me take you back to your tent," Clarke said, trying to sound seductive before busting out laughing, dropping her head down on his chest. "Who am I kidding, I am not hot enough to manipulate you like this," She chuckled before her eyes settled onto Abby.

"Oh, hello Doctor. Here to check out my terrible bump on the head? It's nothing compared to what I've experienced since you sent me down to the ground to die, and all." Her voice was light and teasing while her words were dark and sent terrible chills down her mothers spine.

"Doctor Griffin, I'm sorry about this. But it turns out you're the only one at this camp that is well enough medically trained to help with this while still keeping it discreet. You understand, don't you?" Bellamy said sternly, whilst still trying to keep Clarke standing. "She's been a mess since we got the 'fourty-seven' back, not sleeping, refusing to eat more so than ever. I'd do anything for her, but this isn't something I can fix."

Abby stilled for a moment, "Why do you think I can do anything for her?" She asked.

Bellamy stared her down like she'd done an act of war. In a way, to Bellamy at least, she had.

"She's your daughter, Doc. Act like it." Bellamy said, his voice cut through the air like a knife.

"That girl, she's not my daughter. Not anymore." Abby said before she turned and left the med bay behind her. The Clarke she knew wouldn't let a missile kill so many innocent people.

Heavy footsteps approached behind her, and when she turned around she was faced with Bellamy Blake. That was far too many times for one day.

"She may not be the daughter you sent down to this world, Abby, but she's still your daughter. If you don't get your head out of your ass real quick, she's going to realize she has enough love in her life to stop killing herself to please you," He said, looking her straight in the eye.

In that moment it finally clicked, "You love her, don't you?"

"I'd die for her," Abby blinked back at the boy.

No- Man.

None of these survivors were kids anymore, and she finally realized that.

3:

Bellamy walked into the med bay in need of stitches after one of the new guys caught his side with a spear. Though he didn't leave for the med bay until after he'd threatened to "accidentally" catch the side of his head with an axe. He had to admit, it was pretty hilarious to make a man with twice the muscle mass cower in his boots.

Though he'd never expected to see Clarke in there. Sure she was an amazing medic for the group, but he remembered her saying something about leaving to collect more seaweed this morning.

The med bay was mostly empty, aside from one man laying on a cot, mostly out-cold. His shirt had been ripped down the front, allowing access to his now-stitched up chest.

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" He asked, cocking his head to the side as he stared at the girl. She was sat up against the wall of the ship, legs laid out in front of her. In her lap was a handmade card, pink construction paper with charcoal markings on the front that were barely readable. 'Thanks for saving my Daddy'

"Oh, Bellamy, hey," She said, never raising her head to meet his gaze. He was kind of impressed she never had to look up.

"What's going on, Princess?" Bellamy asked, attempting to raise the mood even just a bit.

"If I can save this guy, why couldn't I save everyone? We lost four people in Mount Weather, and I basically sentenced hundreds to death at TonDC. If I hear anyone call them the forty-seven one more time, I won't hesitate to banish them." Her voice was cold, and her fingers were clutching at the pink paper like it was her life support. It crinkled in her fingers as she looked up at him, her eyes red with dark bags hanging underneath them.

Bellamy closed the distance, sitting down next to her on the hard floor. She didn't say a word, and he didn't need her to. Silently, he pulled the card from her hands and put it on the ground beside him. "You can't save everyone, Clarke. No matter how hard you try, there's going to be times where it just isn't enough."

They sat in silence, the only sound came from the heart monitor, alerting them that the man was alive and well.

"You saved me, Clarke. And you've saved countless others, _you _are our fearless leader. Not Kane, not Abby or Jaha. Certainly not me. _You_."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and gave him a small smile. She slipped her hand into his, and he knew she was going to make it through this. She'd be okay.

1+

The mob was lead by one very angry man, and their yelling was heard at all corners of the camp. He was a guardsman, holding a rifle close to his body. The crowd was marching across the span of grass, and his stomach rolled when he realized where they were heading.

Directly to Clarke.

But she met them in the middle, easily half the guards size, except everything about Clarke demanded respect. Unlike the guard who needed to point a gun to get his point across.

"You're the reason my son is dead!" He shouted, pointing the rifle right at Clarke who didn't even flinch. When Bellamy moved to intervene, he felt two sets of arms yank him back, Jasper and Monty.

"Let her do this, man. She's got this." Jasper assured, gripping Bellamy's shoulder.

"Your son is dead because he gave his life to save the rest of us! He agreed to stay back so Bellamy could lead the rest of them to safety. Your son is a hero to us, while you just lead an angry mob up to one of his friends and pointed a gun in their face. Do you really think this would make him proud?" Clarke said, her voice even and strong.

"Go Clarke!" A boy shouted from behind Bellamy, and Bellamy did everything to make sure he wasn't caught grinning.

"Your son comforted a girl in her dying moments, your son saved the life of someone I'm in love with, your son is a good man. But God knows he didn't get that from you," She said, shoving the gun out of her face before she made a 180 and stalked off towards the med bay without another word. No one followed, as the guard was arrested behind her.

Bellamy looked to Jasper and Monty, finally letting himself smile. Their Princess was healing.

It wasn't until hours later that Bellamy saw Clarke again.

"So you love me huh?" He asked with a giant smirk on his face.

Clarke looked up from her work and laughed for the first time since they'd returned from Mount Weather. "Shut up, Blake."

"Whatever you say, Princess."


End file.
